Imposition
by JohnDFanFics
Summary: Yellow would never admit it, but White terrified her.


**Imposition**

Yellow would never admit it but White terrified her.

Yes, White had been her beloved for nigh countless millennia but that still didn't change the fact that White had not only a presence but a history that made that fear justified.

She ran her court with an iron fist and accepted nothing less from than absolute perfection and efficiency from her court's gems. Any and all who didn't meet her standard were not shattered but completely obliterated. Reduced to nothing but piles of dust.

From the highest sapphire to the lowest pearl.

No one was exempt from White's wrath.

No one.

And it was that very fact that had kept her silent throughout this entire...

"Conversation"

It wasn't an entirely accurate term but it was the only one that had came to mind because she was mostly focused on catching every word that had left White's mouth.

Stars forbid she miss a crucial detail that White would be able to hold over her later on down the

Stars forbid she miss a crucial detail that White would be able to hold over her later on down the road.

"-s truly a shame that Blue is so obsessively consumed by the loss of Pink. She was a near perfect example of what a Diamond should be. A leader that guides her court in a manner that upholds the system I so pain stakingly created to act as an accurate representation of a Diamond's perfection." White stated bitterly, "Now she's a blubbering mess that bursts into tears anytime, Pink is mentioned in passing, that of course is only when she's not wasting her time visiting Pink's palanquin on that useless sphere of dirt and water. What a truly pathetic excuse for not only a leader but a Diamond, she has become. Wouldn't you agree, my Beloved?" She asked in a tone that stated she already knew the answer Yellow would give.

"Not entirely, My Diamond." Yellow stated calmly.

"Oh, is that so?" White inquired in a tone that many would have mistaken for curiosity, but Yellow knew fully well that it was far from curiosity and more akin to veiled contempt.

"Yes that is so." Yellow stated confidently as if she were speaking to one of her underlings and not White, "While I do agree that is truly disappointing to see Blue almost entirely abandon her duties as a Diamond, I understand that similar to both of us, she truly misses Pink. Especially since she and Pink were almost inseparable, when Pink had been alive."

"Similar to the both of us?" White scoffed with an amused expression on her face, "You are almost as foolish as our overly sentimental, beloved, Blue."

"Almost?" Yellow questioned feeling slightly baffled at White's dismissive tone.

"Yes, almost." White replied with a chuckle, "I don't in any way miss Pink. She had failed in duties as a Diamond and as a result severely undermined the power and authority, we had during…the Rebellion." She practically snarled, her entire form wavering as she uttered, the rebellion, "Thankfully we were able to salvage that situation. Reaffirming the fact that Diamonds are perfection incarnate." She stated in a eerily calm tone, "Though Blue's entirely unnecessary sentimentality and continued mourning might undo, all of my hard work, in silencing any and all discourse about our status and the 'true' nature of Pink's untimely death." She added in a bitter tone.

"White, you can't possibly be serious?" Yellow inquired shocked, "While I do agree that Blue's sentimentality is not entirely proper for a Diamond, I understand her grief and so should you. As for Pink, you and I both know, White, that she handled the Rebel-"

"You will address me as My Diamond." White interrupted as she closed the distance between herself and Yellow, "Do not forget you are beneath me, Yellow." She uttered coldly as she roughly grabbed Yellow by her chin and lifted her head, to establish eye contact with her, "Also I would reconsider questioning me. I do not believe our Beloved, could handle yet another 'untimely death'. Do you?" White commanded in the gentlest of tones.

"My Diamond, forgive me. I was…out of line." Yellow replied struggling to overcome the urge to tell White that they were in fact equals but she knew deep down in her gem that wasn't true.

"You are forgiven." White whispered as she released Yellow from her grasp before gently caressing her cheek, "Now let us focus on a different topic." she cooed softly into Yellow's ear.

"Ye-" Yellow began to say but was interrupted by a rough kiss that White pulled her into, a kiss was that was devoid of passion or love but clearly established that White was in control and always would be.


End file.
